


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by marleymars



Series: The Rule of Thirds Platinum Collection [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/pseuds/marleymars
Summary: Prompto and Ignis have an unexpected day to themselves. They use the opportunity to make bad jokes and build a snowman.(it's just pure fluff ok)





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't get around to participating in Ignis Fluff Week or the Promnis Advent Calendar, but I wanted to write some wintery fluff, so here's this. Is it set in the Rule of Thirds universe? Possibly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Iggy!” The sharp cry had Ignis instinctively reaching for the armiger as he came awake, fingers forming around a not-yet summoned hilt as he blinked sharply into the dark of the room. Blearily, heart thumping, he registered Prompto in the doorway, arms thrown up into the air. He was still in his pajamas, but his expression was one of jubilation rather than alarm or fear.

Exhaling in a sleepy huff, Ignis dropped back onto the mattress, relinquishing the magic of the armiger. “You startled me,” he said thickly, letting his eyes drift shut again. There was a shuffling noise, then the bed dipped as Prompto climbed up beside him. Ignis felt a warm body drape itself over his own, felt lips nibbling at his earlobe, and sighed.

“Sorry babe,” Prompto said, sounding unrepentant and excited. “I got up to feed the cat--and guess what?”

“She won the lottery?” Ignis mumbled. He knew it didn’t make any sense, but the comment made Prompto snicker anyway, and nuzzle closer to him. 

“No, you dorklord--it’s snowing!” Prompto’s words were hissed into Ignis’ ear, hot and insistent and joyful. One might have thought it was the first time it had ever snowed in Insomnia, but it was something that happened every year. 

Groaning, Ignis wrested an arm free from Prompto’s embrace and hooked it around his boyfriend. In one deft move, Prompto was pinned beneath him, protesting with an indignant squeak. 

“Hey!”

Ignoring him, eyes still closed, Ignis stuck his tongue out and licked what he thought was an eyebrow, then he smirked as Prompto mewled in disgust. 

“You wake me up at Six only know when in the morning because it’s snowing, and I’m the dorklord?” Ignis said. He finally cracked an eye open and saw Prompto scowling up at him. 

“One-- _ ew.  _ You  _ licked  _ my  _ eyebrow. _ Two--you’re  _ mean. _ And three--I love snow, okay? Deal with it,” Prompto recited, his frown taking on the definite qualities of a pout.

Ignis propped himself up on an elbow and gazed down at his boyfriend with fond amusement. “You’re the only adult on the planet who enjoys snow, I think,” he said. “Think of the shoveling, the icy sidewalks, having to drive in it. It’s dreadful business.”

“But...sledding,” Prompto said, and yes, he was absolutely pouting now, eyes round and dark in the low light. “And snowball fights.” 

Humming, Ignis used his free hand to draw his thumb along Prompto’s jaw. His boyfriend’s enthusiasm had a tendency to be infectious, but Ignis didn’t know if he could work up to it in this instance. Snow had always been a bother to him, even as a child. The tutors he’d worked with didn’t give snow days, and Noct had always suffered from back pains when it was cold. Ignis did enjoy ice-skating, but with indoor ice rinks that activity could be pursued at any time of the year. 

“You’re adorable, did you know?” Ignis said, and Prompto positively glared at him. The expression only made Ignis burst out laughing, and he buried his face against a warm shoulder as Prompto grumbled about what an awful boyfriend he was.

x

Much to Ignis’ surprise, he found a message in his email stating that the Citadel was closed to non-essential personnel due to the blizzard overnight. Apparently, that included him, as Noct had also texted him declaring “SNOW DAY.” The prince was likely using the weather as an excuse to lie in bed all day, but he insisted there was no need for Ignis to come over. Since the palace offices were closed and almost every meeting scheduled for that day had been cancelled anyway, Ignis conceded defeat.

He stood in the middle of their bedroom biting his lip, then sighed. So much for all the work he knew was piling up on his desk. Making it to the Citadel would be a nightmare, though, with all the snow piled up on the streets, even as the city worked to remove it. 

“Seems I’ve got the day off,” Ignis said as Prompto stepped out of the bathroom. 

Prompto looked taken aback, then his face split into a wide grin. “Snow day!” he shouted, unknowingly echoing Noct’s sentiments as he pumped his fists in the air. “We gotta go out and build a snowman, babe! And make snow angels! Babe? Babe!”

“Yes, yes,” Ignis said around a yawn as Prompto gripped his shoulders and shook him vigorously. “Might I be allowed to make us breakfast first?”

“Oh! Waffles?” Prompto asked him sweetly, releasing his shoulders in favor of embracing him. “Pretty please?” He accompanied a pleading tone with a flutter of his eyelashes that no mortal would have had the strength to resist.

Ignis assented with a roll of his eyes, and extracted himself from Prompto’s arms. 

For breakfast he made bacon and eggs as well as waffles, served with steaming cups of coffee and a glass of orange juice for Prompto. Most of their breakfasts together weren’t quite this elaborate, but Ignis was feeling oddly relaxed in spite of all the work he knew he would have to catch up on in the days to come. He so rarely got an entire day off to spend with Prompto--even his scheduled days off were often interrupted by emergencies that demanded his presence at the Citadel. 

So he tacitly decided that today would be a special day, something akin to a vacation. Prompto was animatedly telling Ignis about adventures he’d had sledding as a child, and taking pictures in the snow. Normally, Prompto didn’t like to talk about his lonely childhood, but apparently his memories of winter were happy enough for him to forget about his usual aversion. Ignis didn’t need to ruin the uplifted atmosphere by trying to work from home or bemoaning the mountains of snow outside.

It wasn’t until they had finished eating that he finally braced himself and looked out the kitchen window. The white landscape beyond the curtains was blinding, and it took him a watery-eyed moment to adjust to the sight. Snow blanketed everything in glittering mounds beneath a bright sky that was blue and clear and showing no evidence of the storm that had apparently raged while they were all asleep. Down below was the proof of it, though; the street in front of their apartment was still being cleared. People were busy digging their cars out and Ignis could hear the peeling signals of snow plows as they did their work. 

“Iggy!” Prompto called to him in a long whine. “Get your boots on!” Ignis turned, and found that his boyfriend was already bundled up. Prompto wore the handsome black winter coat Ignis had bought for him, the one with a white collar of faux fur, as well as a black cap pulled low over his hair, and a pair of form-fitting snow pants and high rubber boots. So he was serious about getting to play in the snow, then. The impatient expression on his face was imploring, and he watched Ignis with a puppyish anticipation as he pulled on his own winter gear.

Ignis took his time, partly to tease his boyfriend, and partly out of reluctance. He didn’t enjoy the cold weather himself, even if there wasn’t any snow on the ground. The only good thing about it was having a ready excuse to cuddle Prompto as closely as possible, but cuddling was the farthest thing from Prompto’s mind at the moment. From the consternated look he was giving Ignis, he knew perfectly well that the feet-dragging was intentional. 

“All right, all right,” Ignis sighed as he finished lacing up his boots. “I’m ready.”

Their kitten, who was closer to being a cat at that point, came yowling out of the bedroom as she realized that her humans were about to leave her. Ignis sympathized with the poor creature--he didn’t want to leave her on her own, but Prompto was unsympathetic to either of them.

“You stay, Lil’,” Prompto shushed her, “Be a good girl while we’re gone.” The kitten mrowed in protest as Ignis stood by the door and watched their exchange, affection making his chest feel tight inside his coat. Every so often he was overwhelmed by the realization that he had the beginnings of the sort of life he never thought possible for himself--a boyfriend, a pet, a home of their own. 

As they stepped into the hallway he watched Prompto lock the door behind them, and when he turned Ignis leaned to to press a kiss to a freckled cheek. Prompto gasped softly, then he was grinning. “You nerd,” he said, warmth in his blue-violet eyes, “I love you, too.” 

x

Prompto fairly bounced all the way down to the ground floor and flung the door open while Ignis followed more sedately. Much to Ignis’ relief, it wasn’t as cold outside as he had been expecting. There was no breeze to swirl snow into their faces and the front stairs of their building had been shoveled and salted already, which he was also grateful for. 

“Let’s go to the park!” Prompto said, grasping one of Ignis’ gloved hands between both of his and tugging him down the plowed sidewalk. 

“It won’t be shoveled yet,” Ignis cautioned. The look Prompto gave him screamed “well, duh,” and Ignis had no choice but to allow himself to be towed along. 

A block away from their apartment the snow lay in pristine sheets across the roads. People were out trying to clean their cars and shovel them free of the high drifts, but they couldn’t make much headway until the plows showed up. With all of Insomnia blanketed it white, it would take some time before all of the streets were clear.

It went without saying that Prompto was delighted by the winter wonderland. He hadn’t brought his camera for fear of damaging it, though he was clearly regretting that choice as he marveled at the frosted landscape. “I haven’t seen this much snow in years,” he said, breath gusting out before him in white puffs of vapor.

“We’re lucky we didn’t lose power,” Ignis said, wincing at the negativity of the statement the moment it was out of his mouth. Thankfully, Prompto just hummed in agreement. 

By the time they reached the park they had already needed to trudge through several knee-high mounds of snow. To Ignis’ relief, somebody had already broken a trail through the snow leading into the park itself; he could hear shrieks of laughter and see the colorful shapes of children in winter coats darting through the trees. Much of the ground near the park entrance had already been trampled and churned by dozens of small, booted feet.

“Aw, we shoulda gotten here earlier,” Prompto bemoaned. “C’mon, we gotta find some undisturbed snow to work with.” 

“You’re taking this very seriously,” Ignis said, amused.

Prompto gave him mock-serious look, hands fisted on his hips as he stuck his nose in the air. “Well one of us has to,” he sniffed.

Resisting the urge to scoop his boyfriend up and toss him into the nearest snowdrift, Ignis followed in Prompto’s eager wake. Further along the twisting path, the trail of footsteps ended and they had to break their own way through. The landscape opened up after a few minutes, revealing a vast swath of pristine snowfall overlaid on a field that was invitingly green during the spring and summer. Now it was all glaringly white as far as the eye could see. On the far side of the field, Ignis could also see other people, mostly children and their parents, enjoying the day off. But the immediate area around the two men was unoccupied, and Prompto was quick to stake his claim.

The snow on the surface was too light for packing, but Prompto had no issue with digging down for the damp snow beneath. He began forming a ball in his hands for the base, working until it was as big as his own head before dropping it into the snow and rolling it along the ground.

“You too, Igster,” he said as the snowball grew in size. “You can make the torso.” Ignis didn’t feel the expected flutter of reluctance at this command--he imagined Prompto’s breathless, smiling face had something to do with his willingness to participate. It would be a shame, after all, to disappoint his boyfriend by refusing to help out.

So it was that Ignis wound up with gloves soaked through by melted snow, though he couldn’t say he was truly upset by that. Ignis was kept sufficiently warm by their efforts, to the point where he was actually sweating beneath his winter coat. That being said, he was falling behind in spite of himself. Keeping up with Prompto was nearly impossible on any given day, but his enthusiasm meant that he had finished both the base and the head of their snowman by the time Ignis had made a decently round torso. 

“Iggy, it doesn’t have to be a perfect sphere,” Prompto laughed as he watched Ignis smoothing the rough edges. The snowball that would serve as their base was thick and lopsided, and the head was more oval than round, but Prompto seemed unconcerned. 

“Forgive me for putting some tender, loving care into my assigned task,” Ignis shot back. Prompto only stuck his tongue out, and then began digging into the trenches left behind from rolling his snowball across the ground. He came up with a handful of wet stones and then began scrounging beneath the nearby trees for sticks as Ignis arranged the torso on top of the base. When the head was perched at the very top, Prompto stepped forward and began arranging the stones into a smiley face.

“We shoulda brought a carrot for the nose,” he sighed, but he appeared pleased nonetheless with their work. The sticks he’d found were impaled into the perfectly rotund torso to make arms, and with that, their work was done. 

“Yes, it would have made a lovely snack for the squirrels,” Ignis said dryly.

Prompto scoffed, but then he stepped in close and wound an arm around Ignis’ middle. They stood side by side, admiring their completed snowman. All in all, it had taken less than an hour, but Ignis felt winded and flushed from working in the cold and the deep snow.

“He’s pretty handsome,” Prompto said finally, “What should we name him?”

“Handsome, eh…?” Ignis mused, “How about Ign-ice?” 

A beat passed, then Prompto burst out laughing. “You are such a nerd!” he giggled, shoving Ignis playfully away from him. “Ign-ice it is. Let me take a side-by-side real quick of you and your long lost twin.” 

Ignis posed obediently beside the snowman as Prompto dug his phone out from the depths of his coat and snapped a quick photo. A chill raced through Ignis as a breeze kicked up, and he remembered that he was damp both inside and outside of his clothing. Now that they were finished building their snowman, he was beginning to feel the cold again. 

“Shall we head back, now?” he asked, “I’ve forgotten what it feels like to be warm.”

“Aw,” Prompto whined, looking dejected. “It’s not even ten o’clock, babe.” 

“If you like, you can stay here and keep Ign-ice company, and I’ll go home and make us some hot chocolate,” Ignis suggested. 

A slow grin spread across Prompto’s face, and he sidled up against Ignis once more. “I could help you warm up, y’know.” 

“Oh?” Ignis said, raising an eyebrow as Prompto leaned in close. “Shall we strip down right here and make love in the snow, then? It’ll make for a marvelous story when we have to go to the hospital for frostbite treatments.”

With a groan, Prompto stepped back. “You’re no fun, Iggy.” 

“I take issue with that statement,” Ignis retorted. He reached up before Prompto could react, and tugged the brim of his beanie down over his eyes. 

“Mean!” Prompto laughed, shoving Ignis’ hand away. He pushed his hat back up, revealing blue-violet eyes that glittered in the bright morning light. “Fine, you jerk. Let’s go home.”

Gratefully, Ignis turned and started back the way they had come. He had just reached the line of trees when he heard the crunch of boots behind him come to a halt. Curious, he turned his head to make sure Prompto hadn’t fallen down--and was pelted directly in the face by a burst of cold snow that obscured his vision.

“Oops,” he heard Prompto say through poorly muffled laughter. “Sorry, Iggy. I meant to hit you in the back of the head.”

Slowly, Ignis reached up and removed his glasses, brushing away the snow that had been caught behind them. He replaced the spectacles on his nose--the metal was cold and the lenses were spotted with snowmelt. Prompto was regarding him nervously now, the smile on his face faltering. 

“I--are you okay Iggy? I really didn’t mean to hit you in the face,” he said, licking lips that were reddened from the cold. 

“You,” Ignis said, his tone measured and flat, “are going to pay dearly for that.” 

Prompto’s eyes widened, then he squeaked as Ignis bent and scooped snow into his cold hands. He appeared to be frozen as he watched Ignis form the snow into a ball, and it wasn’t until Ignis was rearing back to aim that Prompto finally moved. Diving to the side, he just barely managed to avoid the snowball that Ignis magnanimously aimed toward center mass. 

“Ha! Missed!” Prompto shouted triumphantly, only to squawk in surprise a moment later as a second snowball hit him in the chest. He immediately scooped up a fistful of snow that he lobbed haphazardly in Ignis’ direction. It went wide as Ignis readied a third projectile of his own.

The following battle was short but rigorous. Ignis had never really participated in a true snowball fight. He vaguely remembered being excluded from such games as a child, or simply not being allowed to play with Noct in the cold due to his injury. Gladio was a consummate ambusher when it came to snowballs, but Ignis had always deemed himself too dignified to engage the Shield in return. 

With Prompto, he felt himself being drawn in, unable to resist the invitation to throw balls of ice at one another. Prompto had impeccable aim when he was really trying to hit his target, but most of his throws either missed Ignis entirely, or the snowball dissolved into a spray of ice crystals that rained down on them both. For his part, Ignis had better precision, but then, that wasn’t really the point. He didn’t have time to form a perfect ball for each throw, because Prompto certainly wasn’t going to sit patiently and allow him to properly arm himself. Within minutes, they were both breathless and red-faced and covered in a glittering sheen of melting snow crystals.

It was Prompto who brought the game to an end. Ignis allowed him to get too close, and when he bent to grasp a handful of snow, something solid collided with him, knocking him back into a snow drift. He went down with an “oof!” hearing Prompto’s wheezing laughter above him. 

“Gotcha,” Prompto said, grinning and flushed, his face only inches from Ignis’, his body a cool, damp weight that pressed them into the snow.

“Indeed,” Ignis panted from his pinned position. “I believe you violated the rules, though. Snowball fights are a no-contact sport.”

Prompto fluttered his eyelashes prettily, and said, “All’s fair in love and war.”

“Oh? Even this?” Prompto had time to blink before Ignis smacked a handful of snow onto the back of his neck. 

“Iggy!” Prompto whined, squirming. “That’s cold! In more ways than one!”

“All’s fair--,” Ignis began, but his clever reply was cut off unexpectedly by a pair of chilly pink lips that pressed firmly against his own. The effect of the kiss was instantaneous, spreading tendrils of warmth throughout Ingis’ body as he cupped the back of Prompto’s hat-covered head. A hot tongue dragged along the seam of his mouth, and Prompto shifted above him, pressing a knee between Ignis’ legs. His groan of approval was cut off as Prompto pulled back just as suddenly as he’d leaned in. Ignis blinked his eyes open in confusion and then yelped sharply as a fistful of snow was shoved down the front of his coat. 

“You--!” he gasped as the air was filled with Prompto’s peeling laughter. Ignis wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and flipped him onto his back for the second time that day. Prompto made a choking noise but didn’t stop laughing, even as Ignis shoveled a spray of snow directly into his face.

“St-stop!” he cried, “Iggy! I can’t--!” He was laughing too hard to speak, but Ignis relented, simply keeping him pinned until he’d subsided to shivering with a mixture of mirth and cold. 

“Are you ready to go home now?” Ignis asked wryly. 

“Uh-huh,” Prompto replied cheekily, reaching up to wipe tears from his eyes. He only succeeded in smearing cold water across his face, but he was still smirking as Ignis stood up and helped haul him to his feet. 

At some point, Prompto had removed his gloves and his hands were pink with frostnip. Ignis removed his own gloves and clasped their hands together for a minute or two, blowing warm air into their fists until Prompto’s hands didn’t feel quite as cold. He noticed that Prompto was watching him with bald affection, and finished off his ministrations by bringing Prompto’s hands up to his mouth and giving each one a soft kiss.

“You are so corny,” Prompto said, but his gaze was soft and there was no sting to the words. 

“You know you only get hot chocolate if you’re nice to me, yes?” Ignis replied with a gentle smile.

“Please. You can’t resist my puppy-dog eyes,” Prompto said. 

Ignis put an arm around his boyfriend and turned toward home. “Alas, it’s true. You are my one weakness, my love.” 

x

They stripped out of their wet things in the small foyer of their apartment as the kitten meowed reproachfully and wound around their feet. Water dripped onto her fluffy black fur, but it wasn’t enough to deter her from sniffing them and trying to determine where they’d gone. 

“I’m soaked,” Prompto said with a shiver. He ended up in nothing more than a cotton undershirt and boxer-briefs, hugging himself as Ignis neatly hung their coats. 

“I believe a shower may be in order,” Ignis said. The walk home had left him feeling chilled as well, and he was equally as damp as Prompto, straight down to his underthings. “We’ll warm up and put on dry clothes, then I can make us hot chocolate and lunch.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Prompto said, chattering his teeth dramatically. Ignis was about ninety-seven percent certain that Prompto was hamming it up, but they both needed to soak under some hot water regardless. Frostnip had affected them both, though he couldn’t say he regretted their time in the snow.

Prompto wouldn’t abide taking separate showers, though he seemed genuine when he insisted that they had to “share body heat.” As soon as they stepped under the stream of deliciously hot water, Prompto crowded in close to Ignis. Eyes closed, face tipped up into the cascade, Prompto looked decidedly blissful and adorable. Ignis couldn’t resist kissing the lips that had been used to distract him so effectively earlier in the snow.

When he pulled back, Prompto was watching him with a grin. “You had fun today, didn’t you?” he asked slyly.

“I suppose,” Ignis said, but his own grin belied the indifference of the words. He opened his arms, and Prompto stepped easily into his embrace under the deluge. Ignis knew that there was no surer way to warm himself than to hold Prompto tightly against his chest, just like this. 

After the shower, they changed into comfortable sweats and pajamas, and Ignis boiled hot chocolate on the stove as he prepared sandwiches for lunch. Simple fare, but it would fill them up and help to warm them further from the inside out. He carried plates and mugs into the living room where Prompto was picking out a movie for them to watch (and probably to fall asleep to once the food was gone). They curled up on the sofa with their food and drinks, and Prompto pulled the throw blanket over their laps as Little Noctis chirped and climbed across their shoulders, begging for scraps. 

Ignis pressed a kiss into Prompto’s hair as his boyfriend snuggled up against his side.  _ Really, _ he thought,  _ winter weather isn’t all that bad after all. _


End file.
